


青春之歌

by bearrite



Category: Chinese RPF, ONER (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29861460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearrite/pseuds/bearrite
Summary: 骑着自行车从岳家永远地离开时，他突然看清了此前的一切只是一场迷雾，而并非是确定的爱情或者罪行将他困住了，接下来，接下来他将立刻投入先前的事业中。他甚至感到如释重负，双腿不知疲倦地蹬着踏板，迎风展开了双臂。
Relationships: 岳岳/木子洋, 岳洋





	青春之歌

82年的时候岳明辉在铸钢车间。李振洋一开始和一群女同志倒渣水，后来身子骨长瓷实了，便调到了同岳明辉一个车间。不过两人最初的相识确实要归功于出渣工艺。岳明辉那阵子去找与李洋同车间的一个叫丽芬的女孩子，她家里和岳明辉的父亲是世交，最近由丽芬的父亲牵线又聊到了一起，那段时间他们都在看《青春之歌》和《钢铁是怎样炼成的》。他正和丽芬聊着，李振洋在边儿上喝绿豆汤，留个分头，短短的刘海往后扫，瘦削的脸部线条向下斜切，直埋进碗里，而眼睛又往下瞥着不知道在望哪儿。过一会儿他也给岳明辉端来一碗。岳明辉还记得，那时候他叫他“岳哥”。傍晚前在书摊，矮桌上摆一瓶汽水，李振洋也凑过来在旧书堆前打量。岳明辉跟他打过招呼，他就旁边的马扎坐下来，随后叫他哥，青春之歌是讲什么故事的？

夏天很快地行至末尾，李振洋有时上他家里玩。岳明辉父母很忙，李振洋几乎从没碰上过，但是父母知道其人。不过他认为他们大抵没太在意，岳明辉在十几二十的时候总是有许多朋友，他也只是其中一个再普通不过的工人家的小孩。有一回他躺在床上，鼻梁湿漉漉地贴进岳明辉眼窝，用尽他所能之最轻浮的语气说：“我有一点点吃醋。”他察觉到岳明辉有一瞬的惊讶，接着用妥帖的方式轻吻他。但是让李振洋感到有些恼怒的是，他好像觉得这很有意思似的，抖抖肩膀笑了起来。李振洋顺势用鼻梁撞了他。

他捂着脸离开了，李振洋抱住被子看他在桌前翻找，盯着他屁｜股口袋上长起来的一粒毛球出神。——岳明辉回来了，神秘地从掌心向他展示一个四方的小锡纸袋。李振洋愣了愣，到岳明辉翻身上床才回过神来：“从哪来的？”岳明辉便说是他爸单位给的。你爸给你的？李振洋将手从被子下伸出来，和他打闹了一会儿。你还没结婚呐！…哎呀。岳明辉的动作不容他多问，其落在自己背上的吻也不容他多想。他的手被抓住了。哥哥教你。岳明辉的声音很轻，传到空中被电扇扇叶刮成几瓣，碎落在他的肩上，背上，腰上——突然停住了——李振洋向上挺起身子，听到是自己的汗水融化了它。

82年的酷暑潜进了秋天的头阵之中，李振洋为此时常感到疲倦，厌烦。有时他会想，他童年时期最钟爱的秋季正在被这个炎狱般的钢厂瓦解。他抬头望见岳明辉在钢炉前目光如炬，仿佛不受影响似的，更为此难堪起来。——他为这个想入非非的自己感到难堪，又或者为那个看似毫无变化的岳明辉而困惑。紧接着，他便想起青春之歌中林道静的彷徨，他很快地打起精神，认为自己也会如书中一般，顺利地把自己拨回正轨。天气终于转凉的时候，生活也终于给他下了判决书。岳明辉告诉他他爸妈为他找到了其他的工作，他模模糊糊地暗示，或许还有一个合适的对象。李振洋面上并无波动地接受了，骑着自行车从岳家永远地离开时，他突然看清了此前的一切只是一场迷雾，而并非是确定的爱情或者罪行将他困住了，接下来，接下来他将立刻投入先前的事业中。他甚至感到如释重负，双腿不知疲倦地蹬着踏板，迎风展开了双臂。

许多年过去，97年正是风气大好的时候，四处都有人们聚集在一起庆祝香｜港回归。当年的技校同学又赶上这个好时节组织了一场同学聚会。李振洋顺着人群在饭店、迪厅辗转。在跳舞的时候他知道岳明辉在看他，虽然他同时也在与别人喝酒闲聊。一些多年亲近的老学长介绍，说小岳承其父业，官越做越大。话说小心点。有别的人开着玩笑，嘘声警告。但是岳明辉本人只顾着笑。不过重点是，其人勤俭节约，家住得僻静，时间又晚了。大家商量着把他安置在哪儿呢。岳明辉后来跟着那只流连人群但是唯独与他保持距离的花喜鹊回了家。李振洋在路上懒懒地说了几句恭维话，岳明辉说不是的，洋洋不是生活更好吗？聚会上有人提到李振洋到沿海地区做生意，发了财。不过他们并不知道南下在各城市往返奔波，时不时有食不果腹的境遇。李振洋撇撇嘴。他不稀得和岳明辉打这些回合。

进了门口的时候李振洋挡住了岳明辉，握住他的脸要吻他。岳明辉发现他比起当年更挺拔了，甚至最初的时候，在一群女车间工人间瘦弱的李振洋也不显得突兀。怎么会这样呢？他恍惚想着。别这样。他说，然后捏住了对方的手指。李振洋好像也没了兴致，他随意地踢开鞋子，走进屋里，躺倒在沙发上解开了衣服。岳明辉觉得，他或许只是在表示他不在乎。  
不在乎起初和岳明辉分手，也不在乎现在和岳明辉偷情。对于他来说，这段感情没有重要性，也不值得珍视。他在李振洋旁边找了位置坐下了。后者找了根烟抽，毫不客气地晾着他，却把头半倚在人腿上。“岳明辉，”李振洋叼着烟嘟囔着，他把手伸上去，“有时候，我真的完全不了解你。”岳明辉突然又想起十五年前那个留分头的李振洋，在他说出那一通于他于己都足够残酷的话后，眼睛里闪过一丝诧异，随后平复化为一片安静的冰面。好像之前那个如钢厂的温度一般热情的李振洋是另外一个截然不同的人。在他离去之后，岳明辉离职之前，他时常凝视车间里轰鸣作响的机器，巨大的炼钢炉将整个车间燃烧起来。面对这些日常生活中已然习惯的宏大场景，他头一次地被震慑到，随后便会陷入半是悔意半是决绝的情绪中；不过紧接着，他的脑海里就会浮现起李振洋的淡漠，这种淡漠从内而外将他的退缩全面堵死，因而他只能再往前，再往前一点。  
硕大的烟花在窗外接连升起，李振洋偏过脑袋，吸了最后一口烟。他想完这些，用手轻抚了一下李振洋的头发，小声说：“我也一点都不了解你，小洋。”


End file.
